


Draco Malfoy's: Daily Routine Of A Depressed Gay Teen

by yikesssss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, No Smut, Short, Slow Burn, Virus, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesssss/pseuds/yikesssss
Summary: !muggle au!Draco Malfoy's daily routine in quarantine, discovering things about himself such as his sexuality and mentality.he's pretty chill about it honestly.WARNINGS:! SEXUALITY ! DEPRESSION ! SOCIAL ANXIETY ! IMPLIED SELF-HARM ! SUICIDAL THOUGHTS ! UNHEALTHY COPING MECHANISMS !* originally posted on wattpad *
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 11





	1. Memes and Mornings

Draco yawned at the sunlight beaming on his skin. He sighed and got up, dealing with his morning. He hated mornings, and he hated waking up. His life was miserable anyway. He just wished he'd died in his sleep.

He stepped into the tub and took a deep breath. Pansy told him he was worth living but was he really? That question always lingered on his mind. He lived alone, and he pretty much liked to keep it that way.

He didn't have any plans today or any other day, except for sitting in his room all day and having an existential crisis. Pansy had told him to get out more, and socialize, but does she know how hard that is? Draco had always thought Pansy was ignorant and insensitive, but he never thought she was this insensitive.

He sighed again and got out of the tub. He got dressed and began eating toast. He took a book from his shelf and began reading where he left off. It was a book about an Afterlife AU of some sort. It piqued his interest that maybe he'll have a peaceful life after death.

He sat on his bed and thought about his life. He was very good at multitasking, even though it's just him chilling but freaking out at the same time. He used a lot of unhealthy coping mechanisms such as scrolling through memes all day, not really caring what was happening outside.

The trio tried to contact him but eventually gave up when Draco made it clear he didn't want any of it. He was basically ignored, but he didn't really care anymore. People are idiots anyway. He did not avoid them like the plague because apparently, people do not avoid the plague.

He closed his book and lay down. He whipped out his phone, not really bothering checking his missed messages, and going straight to Tumblr. After an eternity of 30 minutes, he placed his phone back on the nightstand. He called this time "existential crisis time", because well, the title says all.

After a 50-minute crisis, he figured he was going to eat up most of the food in his house, though he did not want to go outside to get more. He closed his eyes, quite harshly, and used his hands to cover them. They were currently quarantined but honestly, he could not care less. He would just ask Pansy to get him food.

He grumbled and snatched his phone from his nightstand and called Pansy. It wasn't anything long, just him telling her that his food storage was running out and that he needed more food. She easily complied.

He stood up from his bed, and came to the kitchen, and brought most of his fridge to his room. He didn't care if he was going to be fat, no one would see anyway.

He continued his reading while eating food and thinking of memes every paragraph.

By the time he finished 3 chapters, Pansy knocked on his door and gave him the groceries, and left. He smiled cheekily to himself, this was going to be a great quarantine.


	2. Afternoon de Anxiety

It was currently afternoon and he kept tossing and turning in his bed and around his house, he had a habit of walking while thinking, Pansy just said it was weird.

He was bored, no less. His appetite had suddenly vanished into thin air, and he wasn't in the mood to be reading right now. He just walked around the house for something to do, he could take a shower but that would take too much energy.

He began thinking of his shitty life. One of the many reasons, why he moved out of the manor was because he'd always be blamed for things he didn't do, such as fixing things he didn't even break. His parents were hypocrites, that's for sure.

Sighing, he climbed back to bed and tried to sleep. Closing his eyes as hard as he could.

That didn't work. He did not want to talk to anyone or at anything. He didn't even wanna open his mouth.

He grabbed his phone and began scrolling for any good books. That didn't work as well, so he just started another interview with himself.

He closed his eyes again, this time more gentle, and felt the cold hitting his skin even when it was the burning weather outside. Thinking about the weather made him feel cold and shaky.

He ran a hand through his hair and attempted to sleep. Finally, it worked, after a few 15 minutes, he woke up slightly shaking and freezing. He stood up and black spots clouded his vision, trying to walk to his bathroom without tripping was a hard success.

He reached the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, staring back was the person ruining his life. It was just his reflection though, he just liked being dramatic.

He glanced at his wrists and his eyes roamed the faint marks, now white.

He washed his face and went back to his room. Took his phone from where it was, and called Potter.


End file.
